


Daily Favors

by Pikelet184



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Best Friends, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 03:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6937324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikelet184/pseuds/Pikelet184
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss buys her best friend and roommate, Peeta, a Favor Coupon Booklet for his birthday. She thinks he’ll get a kick out of it as she’s always been lazy when it comes to chores - but when he opens it, his reaction isn’t exactly what she expected. Will miscommunication, assumptions and misunderstanding lead to the end of their friendship - or will it lead to something more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything to do with The Hunger Games.
> 
> A quick shout out to Chash for the inspiration.
> 
> Many thanks to my beta Sponsormusings for her generosity and amazing talent. When she tells you she's dying and LMAO, you know you're on to a good thing.
> 
> I really hope you enjoy the first part of this story - the other two parts will follow shortly.

Katniss hadn’t planned on buying the coupon booklet - she’d already bought Peeta an expensive and impressive set of new paints and brushes for his birthday. However, while she’s trying to find the perfect birthday card for her best friend and roommate, the colorful little booklet catches her eye. Picking it up, she quickly studies the text scrawled across the front cover; _‘Daily Favors For Friends and Housemates’,_ and realizes it’s perfect for a little extra something. Browsing through it, she sees page after page filled with coupons that have different tasks inscribed. She can’t help smiling at some of them.

 

_‘This coupon entitles you to a movie night of your choice.’_

_‘This coupon entitles you to skip chores for a day.’_

 

She knows Peeta would appreciate that one. She isn’t a messy person but she knows she can be lazy getting her chores done on time; Peeta usually ends up doing them without complaint. How her best friend has put up living with her for the last three years she’ll never know.

 

Observing the booklet more closely, she decided she’s not too fussed on the color of the cover – red and blue isn’t really what she thinks of when she thinks of Peeta. Putting it down, she notices more of the booklets sitting towards the back of the shelf, and uses her hands to dig around until she sees one with an orange cover. Grinning triumphantly - it’s Peeta’s favorite color - she grabs it, along with a birthday card, and heads towards the cashier.

 

A young blonde woman whose makeup is plastered to her face, greets her with fake politeness as she rings up her purchases. Her eyes begin to glint when she sees the booklet. “These are so much fun,” she remarks with a knowing smile. “I’m going to put this into one of our fancy envelopes for you – I’m assuming it’s a birthday present?” She asks.

 

Katniss nods, wishing the sales girl would hurry up with the needless and false chit chat.  It’s Peeta’s birthday party tonight and she has a lot to organise back at their apartment. Grabbing her change, Katniss picks up the items and walks out - she can’t wait for tonight to see the look on Peeta’s face when she gives him the paints and brush set.

 

\----------

 

By 10pm the party is in full swing with groups of people mingling and drinking. In the middle of the living room, Peeta and some of his friends have set up a makeshift dance floor where most people are congregated. With a solo cup in hand, Katniss leans against the doorframe of the kitchen and looks out towards the living room. She can see some of her friends (and a lot of people she doesn’t know) sway and grind up against each other to the loud music. Katniss has no idea what’s playing, but it sounds like hip hop – definitely something their friend Johanna would have chosen. Looking above the fireplace, Katniss can see one of Peeta’s framed artworks (a drawing of both of them sitting on the beach staring at the sunset) is vibrating against the wall. She wishes the music didn’t have to be so loud, but at least they don’t have to worry about noise complaints from the neighbors - because Peeta’s invited them all. He’s just that type of guy – friendly and includes everyone. 

 

All of a sudden Katniss feels a presence behind her and the smell of cinnamon and dill invades her senses. She knows who it is immediately.

 

“So can I open my present now?” A masculine voice hums in her ear. Katniss feels a shiver run down her spine when the warmth of his breath hits the nape of her neck. These physical reactions to him have become quite common over the last few months. She’s not sure what it means but she knows now is not the right time to sit down and assess them. Peeta’s her best friend and it’s his 25th birthday. It’s a milestone and needs to be celebrated, and she definitely doesn’t need to spend it worrying about things like that.

 

Turning around to give him a smile, she sees that he’s already got her gift in his hand, which he must have picked up from the gift table. “I see you can’t help yourself!” She yells out over the music.

 

He leans down to speak into her ear again. “Hey, you only get to celebrate your birthday once a year,” he defends. “And you looked quite pleased with yourself when you came home earlier - you’ve sparked my interest.” His blue eyes stare into hers pleadingly, his lips slowly turning down into a pout.

 

Katniss laughs, and takes a hold of his hand. “Alright, I can’t say no to you, especially when it’s your birthday. Come on let’s go out to the balcony, it’ll be quieter.” She leads him through the crowd of people and opens the sliding door out to the balcony - surprisingly there’s no one out there. Closing the door behind them, Katniss welcomes the sound of the music being muffled and the refreshing cool night air against her warm skin– she didn’t realise how hot it was getting in there with all those people. She hears the ripping of paper and turns to see Peeta opening his gift with lightning speed. Katniss can’t help but laugh at him; he reminds her of a kid on Christmas morning.

 

Peeta pulls out the paints and brush set enthusiastically. “Wow, these are great! I can’t wait to try them out on a new idea I have,” he tells her, and puts them down onto the small table they keep outside. She watches him as he pulls out the envelope with the coupon booklet inside and rips it open. His brows narrow in confusion for a moment before he begins to flick through it. His features change from puzzlement to curiosity and then suddenly his mouth drops open in shock. He looks up at her quickly and she thinks his eyes are about to pop out of his head.

 

Katniss begins to worry as she’s not sure what to make of his mixed reactions. “What? Don’t you like it?” She can already hear the defensive tone to her voice.

 

After a pause Peeta replies, “Like it?” but his voice comes out hoarse before he has a chance to clear his throat. “I think it’s safe to say I love it but I’m…surprised… and confused.”

 

Katniss raises her brows in question.

 

“It’s so unexpected…I mean, this just doesn’t seem like something you would do?”

 

Katniss laughs, her concern evaporating. “Is that what you’re worried about? That I won’t do any of that stuff?” She asks, pointing to the booklet. She thinks about the chores coupon she saw in there earlier. She knows she doesn’t have the best track record for cleaning the apartment – so it’s no wonder Peeta doesn’t believe her. She owes him this though and besides, it could be fun to see what he’ll make her do. “Seriously, anything you want in that booklet, I’ll do.”

 

Peeta’s eyes are still wide with shock, as he looks back down and reads the cover. Katniss can see his brows and forehead are still narrowed in concentration, like he’s thinking about something really carefully. When he looks back up at her, his features have softened and he looks suddenly vulnerable. “Are you really sure about this Katniss? Is this real?” He asks her softly. She thinks she can hear a glimmer of hope in his words.

 

“Of course I’m sure. I wouldn’t have given it to you if I wasn’t. You know me, no one can make me do anything I don’t want to do.”

 

Peeta gives a chuckle and looks at her in amazement. “I can’t believe this…”

 

“Well believe it - it’s been a long time coming,” she tells him with a grin. “And I’ve seen some of the stuff in there, so all I ask is that you don’t take advantage of it – maybe one or two a day,” she adds with a wink.

 

Peeta lets out a strangled sound, “Oh my god,” he whispers.

 

“Anyway, we’ll talk later, I see Finnick heading this way and I need to use the bathroom. I’m glad you like your presents, though.” She opens the sliding door, the music blasting in her ears again, and waits for Finnick to come through. Closing the door behind her she looks back over her shoulder. Peeta is still standing where she left him, and he’s staring back at her dumbstruck. Meanwhile Finnick, with a beer in his hand, is now standing next to Peeta, knocking his shoulder several times trying to get his attention. She shakes her head to herself – she can’t believe his response to her gift – was she _really_ that shitty a roommate?

 

After coming back from the bathroom and turning down the music to a more reasonable volume, Peeta finds her again. Surprising her while she’s putting out some mini pizzas onto the food table, he takes the platter from her hands and wraps his muscular arms around her in the biggest hug she’s ever had. Her body melts into his instantly and her head rests comfortably just under his chin. The scent and warmth radiating from his body makes her sigh happily. Ever since she met Peeta in college he’s always been an affectionate and giving person. Back then it took her a while to warm up to him as he just seemed too good to be true, and nothing good came from people like that. However as he lived across the hall from her, they’d quickly become part of the same social circle, and she’d soon realised that like everybody else he had his flaws, and she slowly thawed towards him. Their friendship had grown quickly after that and no matter what was going on in her life - a bad break up, a fight with her mother or a loss of a job, he was always there for her. She never feels more safe and protected than when she’s in his arms.

 

“You’ve made me so happy,” he murmurs, lowering his mouth so it’s against her skin, giving her a soft kiss on the curve of her neck. She’s surprised – he’s never kissed her in what feels like such a _boyfriend_ area before – but Katniss closes her eyes and sighs again, though this time it comes out like a raspy moan. She feels a jolt in her lower belly and tingling goosebumps break out over her entire body.

 

The moment is broken suddenly and quickly, and Katniss is brought back to reality when their neighbor in apartment two, a brute of a guy called Cato, swings his arm around Peeta’s neck, almost hitting Katniss in the face and tells him he’s needed out on the balcony with some of the guys. Before Peeta can reply back he’s being hauled away but manages to mouth back over his shoulder to her, “Sorry.”

 

Katniss gives him an understanding smile and then watches him chat with some of the guys who live in their building. Her mind starts to wander about what just happened between them when they hugged. These reactions she’s experiencing around him seem to be getting worse and it’s not just the physical responses anymore - now the emotional side of her wants to join in. She just doesn’t understand what’s going on, or why. She shakes her head to clear it and heads back into the kitchen to grab another drink.

 

They don’t talk much again for the rest of the night, as both of them are too busy playing host and everybody wants a piece of the birthday boy. Katniss spends most of it mingling and chatting with her close friends – but after awhile she begins to think that maybe they’ve all been hitting the kegs _way_ too hard. The dance floor is like an orgy she didn’t want to be invited to, there’s a brief but vicious fight over the last mini pizza, some of the guys start giving her appraising looks, and she’s getting weird suggestive winks from Cato - not to mention Peeta’s increasing obsession over the coupon booklet.

 

At one point she spots Peeta standing across the room, pulling out the booklet from his back jeans pocket for what’s possibly the millionth time. She watches him flick through it _again_ , stopping and staring at a page with wide eyes, his tongue darting out to lick across his lips. Although Katniss is happy that he seemed to like her gift, she really did think the paints and brush set would have gotten more rapt attention. She didn’t think she’d ever seen anyone get so excited over the possibility of someone else doing the dishes.

 

But then the night gets even weirder as the comments begin; her friends are all so drunk she doesn’t really know what to make of them. When she comes out of her bedroom, Johanna passes her in the hallway and says, “About time brainless,” as she bumps her hip playfully against Katniss’. Considering that it was normal for Johanna to call her brainless on almost a daily basis, she decides to let it go. But within twenty minutes, Madge throws her arms around Katniss and smacks a loud kiss on her cheek, telling her that she’s _so damn_ excited for her, while Gale smiles smugly off to the side, flashing her a quick thumbs up. _Definitely_ weird.

 

A little while later, she’s talking to Darius about the local camp grounds, when Peeta’s old college roommate, Finnick, comes and joins them on the sofa. He swings his arm around her shoulders and gives her a huge grin – he’s clearly drunk. Slurring his words he says to her, “Didn’t think you had it in you Girl on Fire - that’s one hell of a gift you’ve given him.”

 

Katniss turns her head to face him and nods, “Yeah, I thought he’d like the paint set.”

 

Finnick lets out a cackle and takes another sip of his beer before shaking his head. “Nope, not that.”

 

Katniss’ eyebrows draw together in confusion. “What? You mean the coupon booklet?” she asks him incredulously.

 

“That’s the one,” he smirks and raises his beer to her in a mock toast.

 

“It’s _just_ a coupon booklet.”

 

Finnick scoffs, “It’s not _just_ a coupon booklet – it’s the meaning behind it, isn’t it?” And he takes a longer slug of his beer before he stares into her confused grey eyes as intently as a drunk person can. “I tell you, I’ve never seen him so happy; he’s wanted this to happen for a _really_ long time.”

 

Katniss eyes widen in shock. _What the hell has Peeta been saying about her? Has he been going around telling Finnick and Johanna and Madge that she’s a lazy slob who never cleans up and that she’s the worst roommate in the world?_ She feels angry for a moment but that’s quickly replaced with worry. She hadn’t realised things were that bad and she doesn’t want to lose Peeta over this - he’s her best friend and she can’t imagine her life without him. She’ll prove to him that she can be a better, cleaner and more responsible roommate and it’s going to start tonight – straight after the party - with that coupon booklet. 

________

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been blown away by the response to this story, so thank you everyone for reading, commenting and the kudos. You really know how to motivate a girl :)
> 
> A big thank you to my beta, Sponsormusings for her talent and just being there for me. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy chapter 2!

As Katniss stands at the door at 1am, saying goodnight to the last few stragglers, she watches Peeta help Annie into the elevator with a stumbling and slurring Finnick. “I think I’ll ride down with them, just to make sure they get into the cab safely,” he calls out to her.

 

Her lips curve into an understanding smirk. “I think that’s a good idea.” Annie looks glassy eyed and is staring happily into space, while Finnick has his arm around Peeta’s shoulders, his head bobbing from side to side as he slurs repeatedly, “I’m so happy for you, bro.”

 

Katniss shakes her head in amusement as she watches the elevator doors close. Behind her someone lets out a disgusting belch – turning, she groans at the sight of their surly and gruff neighbor, Haymitch, who lives a couple of apartments down. When they were organising the invites for the party, Katniss had made sure he wasn’t invited, but somehow he’d still found his way inside. “Don’t screw this up Sweetheart, that boy is too good for you,” he tells her bluntly, pulling out a flask from the inside of his coat pocket and taking a big gulp. “You could live a hundred life times and still not deserve that boy.”

 

“Shut up Haymitch,” she snaps. She already feels bad enough that she’s apparently a terrible roommate, without the apartment complex drunk rubbing her nose in it.

 

He lets out another belch in reply and gives her a weird three-fingered salute before he staggers unsteadily back towards his apartment.

 

Stepping back inside, Katniss closes the door and lets out an exhausted sigh. She looks around at the chaos that used to be their living room – wrapping paper, solo cups, plates and discarded food litter the floor and tables. She doesn’t even want to peek inside the kitchen to see what disaster’s waiting for her in there. Picking up the roll of garbage bags she’d left under the food table earlier, she rips one off, opens it up and begins throwing trash into it. No matter how tired she’s feeling from the party, she’s determined to show Peeta that she can be a dependable roommate who will do her chores - this place will be spotless by the time she’s finished with it and Peeta will not be lifting a finger.

 

She hears the apartment door open and then shut quietly. “You don’t need to do that Katniss,” he tells her gently and moves up behind her to take the garbage bag from her hands. “It’s late - I’ll start on this first thing in the morning.”

 

“No!” Katniss cries out and Peeta jerks back in surprise. She lowers her voice guiltily. “Sorry, what I mean is – it’s your birthday and you shouldn’t have to clean up your own party.” She reaches over to take the garbage bag back. “Besides you do enough cleaning around here - I want to do it.”

 

Peeta chuckles. “Since when?”

 

“Since now,” she tells him, trying to sound firm and assertive. “This is my place too, and I should contribute to the cleaning.”

 

“But… you do,” Peeta states, the confusion clear in his voice. “And you take care of the paying of the bills, plus you bring home game when you go out hunting - I think you contribute enough.” He leans back over and takes the garbage bag again.

 

“It’s not enough,” she says softly, more to herself than to Peeta.

 

“What’s that?”

 

“Nothing…I mean…” she trails off. This conversation needs to get back on track so she can prove herself to Peeta and show how much she cares for him. “Well if you won’t let me clean, how about we use your coupon booklet?” She suggests, hoping it will do the trick.

 

Peeta’s posture immediately stiffens and his eyes widen in shock; he runs a hand nervously through his hair. “Oh no, we don’t have to do that tonight, really, it’s fine. Besides, I think we should talk first.” He goes to sit down on the sofa, moving a couple of plates out of the way so she can join him. 

 

Katniss isn’t sure what he wants to talk about, but he suddenly looks nervous. _No. She’s not going to let him stop her. She’s determined to show him that she can be a good roommate._ “I want to,” she tells him firmly, taking a seat next to him. “I saw you look at the booklet a lot tonight, so I’m sure you’ve found something in there you want.”

 

Peeta’s cheeks immediately turn red.

 

“Come on,” she urges. “And since it’s our first time using it, I’ll even let you pick two.” She’s surprised when she hears him quietly mutter _Fuck_ under his breath.

 

With shaky hands, Peeta pulls out the booklet from his back pocket and opens it up. Very quickly, he finds the page he’s after and rips out two of the coupons. He drops the booklet back onto the sofa before he places one upside down next to them on the coffee table and hesitantly handing her the other. “This one first.”

 

‘ _This coupon entitles you to a 30 minute back massage.’_

It isn’t what she’s expecting - she doesn’t remember seeing that coupon when she read through it at the store - but it sounds reasonable enough. She thought he may have chosen some kind of cleaning chore, like washing the dishes or doing the laundry. She shrugs her shoulders with a smile. “Okay, birthday boy - lie down on the sofa.”

 

She goes to get up so he can lie down, but he takes her hand quickly in his and gives her a cheeky smile. “No, this is for you.” He gently turns her body around and encourages her to lie down on the sofa, face down.

 

“Peeta,” she sputters out, and tries to sit up, but Peeta gently presses her back down. “Those coupons are for you to use!”

 

“And I _am_ using them,” he tells her smartly. “But the coupon didn’t specify who could cash it in – so I’m choosing you.” Katniss feels him settle behind her, in between her legs, and she’s startled by the intimacy of it. He then leans over her, so his hands are on either side of her head and whispers in her ear. “Please let me do this.”

 

Katniss closes her eyes briefly at the warmness of his breath, the honeyed tone of his voice, and the brief feel of his weight on her. “Alright.” She smiles and closes her eyes.

 

Peeta’s strong and calloused hands feel like heaven on her body. She doesn’t usually like being massaged, but the way his soothing hands are traveling across her back and shoulders and kneading into the muscles, she thinks she could get use to this pleasure. She suddenly feels very jealous of the balls of dough she sees him knead, over and over again every morning, when he’s baking bread or making her favourite cheese buns.

 

“I can’t believe this is happening,” he reveals to her. “It’s not how I imagined it happening of course,” he adds with a chuckle. “And I’m still shocked about that booklet - I didn’t think you had it in you.” His hands leave her shoulders, as they drift across to where her braid is sitting. “Can I take your hair band out?”

 

Katniss hums softly in agreement - she feels too relaxed to verbalise a proper response.

 

Peeta pulls out the band and carefully unwinds her braid. Using his fingertips, he loosens her hair so it flows in long waves down her back. Katniss sighs in contentment and sinks further into the sofa as she feels his hands gently start to massage her scalp, lightly threading through the strands of her hair.

 

“I’ve been thinking about the booklet all night. And wondering why you chose to tell me the way you did, but then I realised - we both know that you prefer to show how you feel through your actions rather than through words…” He moves both his hands to the side of her head and leans back down again to whisper in her ear. “You’ve always been brave like that.” He tilts his head to the side and places a gentle kiss on her cheek and then leans back up to resume massaging her back. Katniss’ eyes flutter open in confusion and she’s pulled out of her pleasure filled daze. This was not going in the direction she expected.  

 

“You’ve always been braver than me,” he tells her with admiration. “And you’ve been by my side for all the ups and downs in my life – graduation, opening up my own bakery, supporting and encouraging me with my art and being there for me when I finally cut ties with my mother. I don’t know what I would do without you in my life.” He takes a hold of her hand that’s lying beside her body and interlocks their fingers. Katniss gives him a comforting squeeze back in reassurance. Even though she’s still uncertain about where his speech is going exactly and what he’s trying to say to her, she can’t hide the fact that she’s touched by his kind words. It’s very _Peeta_. She feels the sudden urge to give him a hug.

 

Pushing herself up into a sitting position so that she’s facing him, she leans over and curls her arms around Peeta’s neck before he can say anything more. It feels good to be in his arms again, to feel his solid chest against hers. “You do the same for me,” she whispers to him, as she thinks about all the moments in her life that he was there for. “We take care of each other.”

 

He lets out a contented sigh and starts to murmur against her skin. “Over the last few months, I’ve wondered if things had changed between us…sometimes when you would look at me or if we were hugging, it almost felt like you were attracted to me… but I always talked myself out of it. I didn’t want to get my hopes up and…I was too afraid to ask you, in case I was wrong and I ruined our friendship.” He breaks away from her, his hands still resting on her lower back as he gives her a shy smile. 

 

Katniss begins to feel flutters in her belly, but she’s not sure if it’s from nerves or excitement or fear.

 

“Can I tell you a secret?” He asks, looking into her eyes with such a powerful, yet vulnerable look that it takes her breath away. She can only nod her head.

 

“I’m in love with you.”

 

Katniss’ eyes go wide and her mouth drops open in shock.

 

“And thanks to this little booklet,” he says, picking it up with a smile, “I know you feel something for me too.”

 

Katniss’ mouth is suddenly dry and she can’t speak, but her inner voice is doing enough questioning for the both of them. _Love? Peeta’s in love with me? And he thinks I feel something for him! Do I? How did a silly booklet about coupons for housemates help him come to that conclusion? How long has he felt this way?_

“I don’t know what’s changed your mind and there’ll be plenty of time to talk about it, but I just want to say thank you.” He places the booklet back on the sofa next to them and moves to hold each of her hands. Lifting them both up to his waiting lips, he lays a gentle kiss on the back of each. His eyes are shining brightly, filled with what she can only describe as _love_.    “Thank you for giving me a chance, and thank you for the coupon booklet.” Then he gives her a cheeky wink. “It’s the best birthday present I’ve ever gotten.”

 

During the silence that follows, Katniss struggles to find her voice. She feels baffled and terrified at Peeta’s confession, though in a good or bad way, she’s not sure yet. But the whole moment is overwhelming; she’d had no idea Peeta – her best friend and roommate - had romantic feelings towards her. She knows she needs to clarify a few things and it starts with the coupon booklet. She takes a deep breath. “Peeta…I’m confused. And I really don’t understand what it’s got to do with the booklet.”

 

“Well the booklet pretty much told me everything I’ve wanted to hear…what I’ve dreamt of hearing for seven years,” he tells her and picks up the booklet again, a goofy smile on his face. “You don’t give this to someone if you just see them as a friend.”

 

Katniss’ eyes narrow. “What are you talking about?” She reaches over to take the booklet out of his hands and begins to flick through it. As she turns each page and reads the inscriptions, she feels her heart beating faster and her palms starting to sweat. She’s never seen any of these coupons before.

 

_‘This coupon entitles you to one private strip tease.’_

_‘This coupon entitles you to one whip cream or chocolate sauce adventure.’_

Katniss’ eyes widen as the tasks get bolder and racier. She realises none of these coupons were in the booklet she saw _. Where are the other coupons? Where are all the housework tasks? The dishes? The laundry!_ She remembers reading ones that said _‘This coupon entitles you to one night of full remote control access.’ or ‘This coupon entitles you to one late night craving delivery.’_

_They’re not here!_ Katniss lets out a choked sound as she flicks to the last page, and reads the final coupons.

 

_‘This coupon entitles you to one sex session, anytime, anywhere.’_

_‘This coupon entitles you to one erotic movie night.’_

_‘This coupon entitles you to one role playing session of your choice.’_

_‘This coupon entitles you to one sex position of your choice.’_

Katniss quickly closes the booklet and her eyes fall on the inscription on the front cover. _‘Daily Favors For Lovers.’_ “Oh no,” she whispers and she feels her face turning red from embarrassment. Her heart pounding out of control in her chest as realisation dawns. _Lovers? It says lovers, not friends and housemates._ Katniss, _how could you be so stupid and not double check the cover when you pulled a different colored booklet out?! It all makes so much sense now – their friend’s weird and inappropriate behaviour during the party, Peeta’s shock and unexpected obsession with the booklet. No wonder he asked her if she was sure about it._ Katniss lets out an audible groan and drops her face into her hands.

“Katniss, are you alright?” Peeta’s worried voice breaks through her cloud of shame and self-reprimanding.

 

Katniss looks up at him with regret. She feels terrible… but she can’t play along with this. She can’t let him believe that she gave him the booklet as a way of telling him she’s in love with him. She has to be honest, but she’s too afraid to look at him, so she looks down at the carpet instead, staring at a piece of crumpled wrapping paper. “I didn’t know the booklet was for lovers,” she reveals softly. “I accidentally picked up the wrong one – I thought I had one for… friends and housemates.” She hears a sharp gasp and then a deafening silence. She takes a deep breath and lifts her head up slowly to look at him and what she sees makes her heart drop to the pit of her stomach.  

 

He’s looking at her in devastation - his whole body, which only moments before had been broad and proud, has now sagged and his shoulders are hunched over. Color has drained from his face and his forehead is covered in a light sheen of sweat. He lowers his head, but not before Katniss notices the sadness filling his eyes.

 

Silence continues to permeate the air, like it’s trying to suffocate her. She looks around and the walls of their apartment suddenly seem closer, like they’re closing in on her. She feels like she’s going to be sick. “Please say something, Peeta,” she pleads in a soft voice.

 

“So you don’t…this…it’s not real?” He chokes out after a moment. He lifts his head back up to stare at her intently. “This is all just a misunderstanding?”

 

Katniss meets his eyes and she’s taken aback, as she’s never seen them look so dull in color before. No matter how badly she wants to look away, an invisible force is holding her in place. She opens her mouth to speak, to reassure him in some way, but the words won’t come out.

 

After a beat and a deep breath, Peeta shrugs his shoulders in indifference and curves his lips up into a smile. Katniss knows though, that this isn’t a real smile, it’s not the real Peeta. She’s seen his fake happy persona plenty of times – to his mother or to one of her exes, but she never thought that she would ever be on the receiving end of one. _This isn’t right, I don’t want to see him like this_! So many thoughts and feelings are swirling around in her brain and it’s hard to decipher them. However, what’s suddenly standing out – and it’s like a light bulb has just been switched on - is when Peeta said to her that he thought she _might_ feel the same way, that he suspected she was attracted to him too. And although she doesn’t want to face what it might mean, she’s no fool - with his blonde hair, ocean blue eyes, and the most beautiful smile she’s ever seen, she knows there’s a part of her that’s always been physically attracted to him. But it’s not the physical attraction that’s worrying – it’s her emotions that have her running scared. They’ve been best friends for seven years and roommates for three of them. She’s never been good at making friends at the best of times; if she lost Peeta because of this situation, she would lose everything. Was it worth the risk?

 

“Can we just forget that happened? All that stuff I just said?” He asks. He’s given up the smiling charade now and is now staring at the wall in front of him like a man who’s just been emotionally beaten.

 

“Peeta, please, I need to talk to you about –”

 

“I’m so tired, Katniss,” he interrupts her, and gets up swiftly. “I’m going to head to bed.” He walks towards his bedroom without another word, or a glance back in her direction.

 

Katniss’ heart sinks - she knows he’s just not talking about feeling physically tired from the party tonight. She’s knows she’s hurt him and she hates herself for it.

 

And she has no idea what she can do to try and fix it.

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for all the support and comments to this story.
> 
> A big thank you to my beta - Sponsormusings, who is an absolute gem!
> 
> So originally, this was going to be the last part to this story...but I have decided to write a part 4, which I'm working on now. The good thing about a story like this is I can come back at anytime to add to it :)
> 
> You are welcome to check out my tumblr 'peetaspikelets'. The very talented Loving-Mellark created 2 hot banners for this story - one may give you a clue about what part 4 is about ;) Dont be shy!
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy part 3 :)

His bedroom door closes with a soft click, but to her ears, the sound is like an explosion has gone off. _What have I done?!_ She’d just wanted to be honest with him about the coupon booklet, as they’ve always tried to be honest with each other. _And look how that turned out for you._ She breathes in deeply in order to feel like she has some kind of control over the situation. She knows she needs to make things right between them.

 

Rubbing her temples in soothing circles her mind replays the last few moments with him – the hurt in his eyes, the way he’d shut down. But more than anything else, she remembers what he told her. _He’s in love with me._ She repeats it to herself, over and over again, and as the words begin to settle and take refuge in her mind, she finds her lips turn up into a smile. The flutterings in her belly, which she’s been feeling more and more around Peeta lately are now back, wildly out of control.

 

She looks up, her eyes drawn to the artwork hanging on the wall in front of her, the one of her and Peeta sitting together on the beach staring at the sunset. That day had been an important day for Peeta, he’d finally had the courage to stand up to his witch of a mother and break ties with her for good. Afterwards, Peeta had wanted to take a walk to clear his head and, wanting to be there for him, was more than happy to follow him. When they’d come across the sunset and noticed the beautiful oranges, yellows and reds and how the softened colors bounced off the water making it shimmer, he’d gotten so excited that he’d run back to the car to get his pencils and paper. It had turned out to be a peaceful and happy day - then again, every day with Peeta is a happy one. 

 

She stands up and walks over to the picture to take a closer look. She’s always been amazed by Peeta’s talent, the love he has for anything he creates showing clearly through every line he draws and every shade he colors. But staring closer at the drawing of Peeta, she sees something she’s never noticed before – something minuscule that could be easily missed - but it’s there. His eyes are slightly turned so they’re actually looking at her instead of the sunset. Looking at the picture from a distance, the action could be easily overlooked, but she can’t believe she never spotted it before. The look in his eyes is identical to the one he’d just had when he’d told her he loved her. She feels tears start to well and for the first time she allows herself to feel, and _really_ listen to what her heart is trying to tell her - maybe what her heart has always been trying to tell her, but she’s just been too scared to listen. Until now. She feels - excitement and…love. Seeing Peeta’s artwork in a new light, and his confession has unlocked a truth that she’s been trying to deny all along.

 

She’s completely in love with him too.

 

She wipes her watery eyes with her hands and stares over to his closed bedroom door. She just hopes it isn’t too late - they need to talk, now!  Picking up the coupon booklet, she begins walking towards his bedroom on tentative feet.

 

_She’s in love with him and he’s in love with her,_ she tells herself. _We can get past this_. _He’s been in love with me for seven years, and that’s not just something you get over in just one night of miscommunication. There’s still hope._ Suddenly she stops in her tracks just outside his bedroom door, her mind going a mile a minute. _Hold on –_ _seven years? Seven years! He’s been in love with me for seven years, and we’ve both been single on and off during that time. Plus all the countless days and nights together - having dinner, watching a movie, going hiking – anytime we were alone he could have said something, but he didn’t? Why?!_ The enormity of how long Peeta’s kept his feelings for her hidden away and never once said anything makes her mad. She feels an anger rise up inside her and before she can think about it, she slams open his bedroom door with such force that the door hits the adjacent wall.

 

Peeta is sitting on the edge of his bed, hunched over, his head in his hands. He jumps to his feet in surprise. “Katniss, what –”

 

“Seven years?! You’ve been in love with me for seven years and you never told me?!”

 

Peeta opens his mouth in shock and for the first time in her life she sees that he’s actually speechless. 

 

She knows she’s being dramatic and maybe acting irrational, especially after what’s transpired tonight, but they both know that sometimes she doesn’t think things through and has a habit of acting before thinking. “And just for the record when the time comes for me to tell someone that I’m in love with them – I won’t be doing it with a coupon booklet!” She throws the booklet onto his bedside table.

 

Peeta shakes his head and looks down ashamed. After a moment he whispers, “I’m not brave like you, Katniss.”

 

His response and his downtrodden face cools Katniss’ anger immediately. She sighs as she reaches his side of the bed and sits down beside him, reaching over carefully, she takes a hold of his hands. “You’re the bravest person I know.”

 

He lets out a dry laugh. “Not when it comes to this.” He looks up and stares intently into her grey eyes. “Not when it comes to you.” Then he gives her a sad smile. “You’re right – I should have told you how I felt a long time ago.”

 

“Why didn’t you?”

 

“Because as I said earlier, I was scared,” he states matter-of-factly. “I was scared you wouldn’t feel the same way and our friendship would be ruined.” He looks down at their clasped hands. “I’d much rather keep you as a friend, then not have you in my life at all.” He carefully reaches up to touch the ends of her dark hair, before tucking a piece back behind her ear. “The truth is, I’ve been in love with you from the moment I met you. And since then that love has only grown deeper, to the point sometimes I think my heart will just burst.”

 

“Peeta…”

 

He continues on, not letting her finish. “But I wanted it to be real - I wanted you to feel the same way. So, I waited… and waited. And then I came to the conclusion that it would never happen, so I tried to move on and date other women. But when I was with them, I was always thinking about you.”

 

Katniss shakes her head in wonder and disbelief; she can’t believe she’s never noticed Peeta’s feelings for her in all the years they’ve known each other. Johanna’s right, she really is brainless. She stares up at him, his blonde hair askew from running his hand through it countless times and his blue eyes still filled with a hint of apprehension. He’s been so brave tonight, putting his heart and soul on the line for her. She squeezes his hand reassuringly before she speaks. “It’s my turn now,” she begins, before taking a deep breath for courage. “You were right, my feelings for you have changed over the last few months, but it wasn’t –” 

 

“Katniss, you really don’t need to do this,” he cuts her off abruptly. “I know you’re trying to make me feel better, but I don’t want you saying anything you don’t mean.” He gives her a small smile. “Don’t worry, you and I will be fine - we’ll still be friends.”

 

“But I don’t want to be your friend Peeta!” She shouts at him and he startles. “That’s what I’m trying to tell you. I finally realised it tonight.”  She leans over and picks up the booklet from his bedside table and waves it in front of him. “This stupid booklet - which by the way was an impulse buy, has actually worked in my favor because it’s put me here, right now, in this moment and it’s forced me to finally realise my feelings for you.” 

 

There’s silence in the air as he processes what she’s just said. “You…you have feelings for me?” he finally splutters out. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

 

Katniss gives him a pointed look. “Really? Don’t you think that’s the pot calling the kettle black?”

 

“You’re right, but you know my reasons. What’s yours?”

 

“Well, I didn’t realise exactly what I was feeling.”

 

“Maybe your subconscious did, and you just didn’t want to admit it.”

 

Katniss nods. “Maybe. But Peeta, I’m terrible at relationships. I’ve only ever dated two guys and you know they both ended in disaster. What if…what if we try this, and that happens to us?” she asks him, her voice going small. “I can’t lose you.”

 

“You won’t lose me.”

 

“How do you know?”

 

“Because we’ve been there for each other for seven years – we always have been and we always will,” he reassures her.

 

Katniss nods and lets out a shaky breath. For a few moments they both sit in silence, and she knows she’s not the only one overcome by the sudden shift in their friendship.

 

“If you’re not ready for this, that’s okay. I’ll be right here,” he tells her smoothly and reaches out to take the coupon book away from her so he can entwine his hands again with hers. “We’ve said some majorly important things tonight, and I know it’s something we both have to process.”

 

She smiles as she feels his calloused thumbs rub soothing circles against the palms of her hands. It relaxes her immediately.

 

“But I’ll just say…you know there could be another reason why your other relationships didn’t work out?”

 

“Why’s that?”

 

“Because you weren’t with me.” And then he gives her a wink, filled with the cheekiness that she’d always associated with him.

 

She can’t help the giggle that escapes. She’s not normally a girl who giggles, but she thinks she likes that Peeta can bring that out of her.

 

His face suddenly turns serious. “Um, about earlier, though, I just want you to know that I’m sorry that I assumed you felt something for me. It’s just when you gave me that booklet, it was just so unexpected and I got really excited. I thought, finally after all these years, I’ve got the assurance that you feel the same way.” He reaches up and plays a strand of hair through his fingers. “I know now that I should have thought about it more carefully. Truth be told, I’ve always been a bit blind when it comes to you and rational thoughts tend to escape me.”

 

“Peeta, I gave you a coupon booklet filled with sexual favours,” she reminds him. “I don’t think anyone would have sat down and thought about it carefully. I actually think you did quite well to restrain yourself. There’s a lot of racy options in there and you chose one of the mildest.” They both smile, small laughs escaping their lips. Talking to each other about the booklet now doesn’t feel awkward or embarrassing anymore; in fact she finds it quite funny. 

 

“Well I wanted to show you that I could be a gentleman,” he says with a grin.

 

Her head falls back with laughter at the absurdity - Peeta is the pinnacle of being a gentleman. He always holds doors open for her, gives her his coat whenever he notices she’s cold and one time when they were visiting the hustle and bustle of the Capitol, he was adamant that he be the one to walk closest to the roads, in case one of the crazy cab drivers hit the footpath.

 

She just thought it was his personality, but now she’s wondering if it had anything to with his romantic feelings towards her. She starts feeling giddy as a warmness spreads throughout her body. She’s known Peeta as a friend for seven years and now she has a chance to get to know him in a real way. The urge to explore a different side of him suddenly becomes overwhelming, it’s like something inside her has been unleashed and she doesn’t want to hold back anymore. Five minutes ago he gave her the option of slowing things down, but she has no intention of doing that. Not now. Not anymore. They weren’t going to waste anymore time. Trying to put on her best flirtatious smile, she asks, “So, what was on the other coupon you ripped out?”

 

His eyes light up. “It’s something I’ve wanted to do for a _very_ long time.”

 

Feeling intrigued, she leans into him more closely and feels triumphant when she hears his breath hitch at her proximity. She’s starting to like the reactions she can elicit from him. “So what did it say?”

 

“It said, _‘This coupon entitles you to one sensual kiss_ ,” he tells her, and his eyes darken with desire.

 

She feels an electric spark ignite between them as she leans in even closer, her face inches from his. She moves her eyes upwards admiring the shape of his soft pink lips. She can’t believe she’s going to do this, but…“I know it’s your booklet and all, but would you mind if I cashed in on that coupon?” Her voice is raspy, and sounds odd to her ears.

 

Peeta lets out a growl and swiftly pulls her into his lap, her hands bracing against his strong shoulders. His lust-filled eyes stare into hers intently as his need and longing for her shines though. He cradles her head in his warm hands, and she feels her heart-beat pick up in excitement as he lowers his lips to hers. His kiss is soft at first, almost tender, as though he doesn't want to break her. But she can feel the urgency building in him, can feel it in the way he draws her bottom lip into his mouth, in the way his tongue brushes against her lips, encouraging her to open up to him. They both sigh as she finally does, their tongues dancing together hesitantly at first, before the pure need for each other becomes too much. His hands move to tangle in her hair and she tightens her grip on his broad shoulders as their kiss becomes more intense. A soft moan escapes her lips as she pulls away reluctantly to break for air.

 

“Wow,” Peeta breathes out and stares at her in awe.

 

Katniss smiles and tries to lean in to capture his lips again, but Peeta grips her waist gently to hold her back. She looks at him in confusion.

 

“That was amazing…but I just need to know - that you really want this? That you really want to be with me?” He asks her carefully, searching her face for any type of doubt.

 

“You know no one can make me do anything I don’t want to do, Peeta.” She reminds him and she tries to lean in again.

 

“Please, Katniss,” his voice comes out urgently, stopping her once more. “I really need to hear you say the words.”

 

She knows what he _wants_ to hear, what he _needs_ to hear - and there are no doubts circling in her mind. For once in a very long time she feels at peace and is excited for the future. Placing a hand against his jaw, she notes the dark shading around it’s edges, and smiles, knowing she’s always secretly thought he looked good with a bit of stubble.  She stares at him intently, so he can see the lack of doubt in her eyes. “I’m in love with you, Peeta Mellark. And I want to be with you – if you’ll have me?”

 

“Fuck, yeah, I’ll have you.” He pulls her so quickly and suddenly against his chest that she lets out a surprised yelp. Grinning wolfishly, he leans down to meet her lips again. She tangles her hands into his hair, pulling herself into him, trying to get as close as possible. As soon as she feels his tongue press against her mouth, seeking entrance, a moan escapes her and she feels her body melt into his. It’s like they’re the perfect fit.

 

Each of their kisses becomes more intense - the hesitation has gone and it’s now replaced with hot burning desire. She doesn’t even know how it happens, but suddenly they’re lying down on his bed, her body stretched out across his. His arms are gliding up and down her body, his hands sneaking touches underneath her shirt to her bare skin. Abruptly, he breaks the kiss so he can flip them over, so she’s lying underneath him – he props himself up on his hands as he gazes down at her body, admiring every inch of her. “You’re so beautiful. I’m the luckiest man in the world,” he tells her lovingly, and lays back down so he’s resting on his elbows, claiming her lips again in a heated kiss.

 

Katniss wraps her arms tightly around his neck. His kisses are like fire and make her want to burn and melt, all at the same time. This new hunger for him is coursing through her veins, all the way from her head down to her toes - not to mention the weight of his body on hers and the sounds he’s vocalising are making her panties wet. She should have known that Peeta was an amazing kisser – everything he cares for in life is always done with passion and fervour. Katniss moves her hands underneath his shirt to explore, to become acquainted with the firm skin and toned muscles of his back.

 

He breaks away from her lips and begins leaving soft kisses along the curve of her neck. When he reaches her pulse point he starts to suck, and she lets out a loud sigh. _“Ohhhhhh.”_

 

“This is better than I ever imagined,” he murmurs hotly against her neck.

 

She laughs. “How many times have you imagined it?”

 

“More than you’ll ever know,” he breathes and starts placing little kisses along the other side of her jaw. “And if you did, you certainly wouldn’t be calling me a gentleman anymore.”

 

Groaning, she arches her head back as he moves towards her neck, sucking and nibbling along the skin again. She can feel him growing hard against her, as he lays between her legs. On instinct her thighs clench and she bucks her hips, trying to move closer.

 

_“Oh, Fuck,”_ he whispers, as he starts to rub against her core. “You have no idea, the effect you have on me.”

 

“I think I do,” she breathes out, swivelling her hips. She’s not usually the type to be so brazen, but the way he’s looking at her makes her feel brave. Using all her effort to break away from him, she leans over to the side table to pick up the coupon booklet. Lying back down, she flashes it in front of him. “There’s something in here I wouldn’t mind trying,” she tells him as she skims through the booklet until she finds the coupon she’d spotted in there earlier. Ripping it out, she hands it to him.

 

His eyes open wide in shock. “You really are full of surprises aren’t you?” He chokes out.

 

“I’m hoping you won’t be much of a gentleman and you’ll allow your girlfriend to do this for you,” she murmurs.

 

The grin that forms on Peeta’s face is so bright, she doesn’t think she’s ever seen him look so happy. She’s assuming it’s because she just called herself his girlfriend and not from the coupon she just gave him.

 

He looks like he’s about to tell her she doesn’t have to do this, but with the quick don’t-you dare-say-it-look she shoots him, Peeta closes his mouth.

 

“When are you going to learn that no one can make me do anything I don’t want to do?” she reminds him again, while fingering one of the buttons on his shirt.

 

He laughs. “Well, I don’t want to be a bad boyfriend so if…” he grins again brightly, “ _my girlfriend,_ wants to do this, then who am I to deny her?” He leans down and gives her a quick peck on the lips.

 

“That’s better. Now take off your shirt and get on your back.”

 

At lightning speed, Peeta unbuttons his light blue shirt, throws it on the floor and lays back down on the bed. Katniss, who’s been sitting back watching the amusing - and arousing – display, crawls back over to him, her whole body aligned and leaning over his. She takes a moment to explore his chest, tracing the hard lines with one hand. When she traces a fingernail over one of his nipples, he lets out a sharp hiss. Smiling, she leans down and starts to place soft kisses along his chest, enjoying the feel of her lips touching his warm skin. She hears him let out a groan and looks up to see that he’s looking down at her with love and yearning and desire. She slowly moves her hand down towards the tufts of dark blonde hair that trails from his belly button, before it disappears underneath the waistband of his jeans. She slides her hand along his lower abdomen, almost teasingly, when his body jerks and he lets out a laugh.

 

“Is someone ticklish around here?” She teases, before going to glide her hand along the area again.

 

He lets out another laugh and tries to move her hand away. “It’s one of my weaknesses.”

 

Katniss gives a soft laugh, before shifting herself to sit on the back of her legs. “Mmm, I’ll have to remember that one.” She moves her hands to his belt, which she quickly unbuckles, and then lowers the zip. She slides a hand inside to grasp his cock, which has grown even harder inside the confines of his boxers. Keeping her eyes fixed on him, she licks her lips and Peeta groans. “You’re killing me, Katniss.”

 

Smiling wickedly, and not wanting to wait any longer, she pulls his jeans all the way down, and then eases off his boxers; his cock springs up, standing tall. She’s not very experienced with men’s cocks - she’s only ever been with two guys and frankly she’s always found them to be intimidating and weird looking. But Peeta’s cock can only be described as tempting…and big. She finds her mouth start to water just by looking at it. She wraps her small hand around him and immediately starts to explore, feeling the length of him and enjoying how he’s growing harder with each pump of her hand.

 

“That feels incredible,” he breathes, looking up at her with hooded eyes.

 

Katniss watches him and thinks it’s amazing how he can look so taken over by hunger and desire for her, yet at the same time still show the love and sweetness he has for her. It gives her the confidence to keep going. “Just wait,” she teases.

 

She leans her head down to take an experimental lick along the underside of his cock and then does it again…and again. Gripping the base and moving her hand up and down, she continues her assault on his cock, while her tongue swirls teasingly around the tip.

 

She hears Peeta let out a harsh breath and tilts her head slightly to see that his hands are beside him, gripping the bed sheets with tightened fists. “That’s so good… you’re so good.”

 

She feels excitement build inside her just watching his reactions from her ministrations – she’s never felt so powerful before and loves that she can bring this side out of him. He lets out a strangled gasp as she starts bobbing her head up and down, sucking in her cheeks. Instinctively, and overcome by the pleasure, his hands reach up to hold her head in place, but as soon as he touches her, he hesitates and quickly puts his hands back down to grip the sheets again.

 

Moving her gaze upwards she can see that his eyes are closed tight and his face is overcome by absolute bliss. She’d never liked it when her ex boyfriends had tried to do that to her, but she trusts and feels comfortable with Peeta. She raises one hand up to grab his, and leads it down to the back of her head so he can help set the pace. His other hand immediately follows, his fingers twisting in her hair as he groans loudly. Being the gentleman that he is, he doesn’t push too far into her mouth, but she can tell he’s holding himself back. She keeps a steady pace as Peeta’s breath comes out faster and harsher.

 

“I’m so close, Katniss,” he breathes out. “You should move.”

 

Before she can think about it she shakes her head, determined – she wants this, she wants _him_ \- and hollows her cheeks in even more. She can feel the heaviness and the taste of him just before he comes, groans and _fucks_ and her name falling desperately from his lips as he finally does. She tries to swallow everything he gives her, but some of it still slips from her lips as she lifts her mouth from him. Raising her head up, she sees that Peeta’s chest is rising and falling at a rapid rate as he tries to suck oxygen back into his lungs. He’s smiling lazily down at her, his eyes gleaming back with awe and appreciation. Feeling embarrassed, she uses the back of her hand to wipe the corner of her mouth. “I’ve never done that before,” she tells him self-consciously.

 

Peeta’s relaxed face turns into a look of shock immediately, and he rises up quickly to reach for her. Straight away, Katniss realises he mistook her comment and hurries to reassure him. “No, I mean, I have done _that_ before.” She grasps his outstretched hands in hers, and feels her cheeks blush crimson. “What I meant was that I’ve never…swallowed before.”

 

Silence follows the comment for a few beats before he asks in wonder. “Just me?”

 

She gives him a tiny smile and nods. “Only you.”

 

“Come here.” He says sweetly, and brings her to sit on his lap, seeking her lips for another searing kiss.  

 

It feels quite erotic that he’s sitting underneath her completely naked while she’s on top of him fully clothed. As their kiss deepens his hands become more adventurous, first exploring under her shirt to the soft skin of her back and then sliding beneath the waistband of her jeans, squeezing her ass and massaging each cheek. He then slides his hands around to her belly, where they dance upwards to play across the material of her cotton bra. She doesn’t think she’s ever been this wet before; the anticipation for him is starting to feel like torture and she can’t help it when her hips start to move in rhythmic circles against him. He breaks the kiss with a gasp. “Your turn,” He tells her, and flips them again so she’s on her back. Katniss, however, rises again quickly to push back on Peeta’s shoulders, so she has enough room to pull off her shirt and take off her pants, leaving her in just her light blue bra and orange panties. Lying back down, she feels a little nervous at the desperation she just displayed, not to mention the mismatch of her underwear, but one look up at Peeta and that’s quickly gone. His eyes have turned dark and feral and he gazes up and down her body slowly, like she’s a meal. Licking his lips, he crawls up and leans over her. She feels his hot breath on her face as he says roughly, “Keen, are we?”

 

Katniss sighs and moves her arms up to rest near her head, her breasts shifting upwards with the movement. It seems the darker his eyes get, the more powerful and sexy she feels.

 

He lets out a growl, clearly admiring the way she’s now got herself displayed for him and claims her lips into another hot, burning kiss, their tongues moving together almost fiercely. Both his hands move up and search for hers and he clasps them together tightly.

 

Katniss has never felt more loved or sexually desired until now. The way Peeta is pouring his love into her using his lips and the reassurance and comfort of his hands grasped with hers, she knows she’s the luckiest woman in the world. Moaning into his mouth, Katniss starts to rub herself against him, trying to find some more friction. She swears wetness is now starting to leak out of her panties and drip down her thighs, she needs him that badly.

 

“Not yet,” he whispers, breaking the kiss. “I want to worship every inch of your body until you’re so desperate, you’ll be begging me for my mouth.”

 

His words send a thrill straight down to her core. “I’m desperate now. Please, Peeta.”

 

He gives her a cocky grin. “Mmm, I love the way you say my name. But I think I can get you wetter,” he tells her confidently, as he moves down her body, kissing and ghosting over her sensitive skin until his mouth reaches the edge of her bra. “You need to tell me if you feel uncomfortable with anything, alright?” His eyes look up at her as he murmurs his words, his chin resting softly on the swell of one of her breasts.

 

“You know I trust you. We take care of each other, right?” She breathes out heavily, just needing him to touch her more. “I’ll love anything you do.”

 

“I love you so much, and you’re damn right we take care of each other.” Like a promise he places a soft kiss to her covered breast. “I’m going to take such good care of you, now and always.”

 

She thinks she’s going to have to throw her panties out after this; his words have sent a jolt straight to her belly and she swears she feels a gush between her thighs. “Please, I need you so badly.”

 

Without another word, he moves his hands around her back to try and find the clasp of her bra. Laughing softly, Katniss latches her hand onto one of his arms and brings it around to her front, so his hands are sitting in the valley between her breasts.

 

“The clasp is at the front for this one.”

 

He chuckles in return. “Thanks for the tip, otherwise we could have been here all night.”

 

She laughs back and then suddenly goes still, her breath catching in her throat as she watches his fingers unclasp her bra. Opening the bra wide, her soft and supple breasts bounce out gently. Peeta lets out a longing groan. She’s satisfied to see that the intensity in his eyes is much bigger now than the one she’d seen earlier when he was looking at the coupon booklet.

 

She’s pulled out of her thoughts when he leans down to put his hot, wet mouth on one of her dusky nipples. She gasps in surprise, but then feels herself melt into the bed. He takes turns swirling his tongue around and sucking on each of the peaks. Katniss’ hands immediately find purchase in his hair as she holds him in place. His mouth on her breasts feel incredible, and excitement builds in her body as she thinks about what’s yet to come. He lifts his mouth from her with a wet pop and skims his lips down the valley of her breasts, until he reaches her bellybutton and dips his tongue inside. Feeling ticklish, she squirms underneath him and she lets out a giggle. Peeta grins up at her wickedly. “Got you.”

 

He travels further down until his head is lined up with her covered pussy. His fingers dance along the edges of her waistband. “You know you’re wearing my favorite color?”

 

Katniss can’t comprehend much of what Peeta is saying, all she can concentrate on is how the heat of his breath against her is making her insides clench. She finds it difficult to come up with an articulate thought, so she responds with an incoherent sound.

 

“Your bra is also the same color as my eyes,” he observes. “I think your subconscious has been trying really hard to tell you something.” His fingers then slip under the waistband of her panties and he swiftly pulls them down her long, toned legs.  

 

Biting her lip in anticipation and gripping the sheets besides her, Katniss watches him as he places both her legs over his shoulders and stares at her now bare pussy. Before she has the chance to wonder what he’s thinking or to feel embarrassed and vulnerable, he moves his head closer, hunger clearly showing in his eyes, as his tongue takes a confident swipe through her folds. She gasps and feels herself trembling harder each time he flicks or curls his tongue. Her legs start to close in on him, trying to trap him in place, but Peeta lifts them off his shoulders and presses the sides of her thighs down onto the bed firmly, opening her up even more.

 

Katniss mewls in response and arches her head back. “Oh my god, that’s so good Peeta.”

 

He groans and with another long stroke against her wet folds, Peeta finds her clit. He swirls his tongue around the little bud and then starts to suck with rigour.

 

Katniss is now grinding against his mouth and she’s finding it difficult to suck air into her lungs; she’s being too consumed by pleasure. She reaches up to place her hands on top of his head, so she can keep him in place, but at the last moment rational thought leaks into her brain and she puts her hands back down to her sides - like what Peeta did for her, she doesn’t want to make him feel uncomfortable. She needn’t have bothered though, as a second later, his hands find hers and bring them to his head. She curls her fingers into his hair and with great difficulty tries to remember not to pull on the ends too hard.  

 

“I’m so close,” she manages out between ragged breaths.

 

“I want to feel you when you come,” he tells her as he sinks a finger inside her, swirling her wetness around. He continues sucking on her clit, then begins to hum. The glorious ministration sends a vibration running through her pussy and she starts to shake. He inserts a second finger and crooks both of them upwards in a come hither motion.

 

‘Oh, _oh god,_ I’m coming!” She screams out as Peeta pushes her over the edge, and then she’s flying. She feels her back arch off the bed, her toes flex against the sheets, and she sees wondrous colors behind her eyelids – they remind her of Peeta’s artworks. She comes back down from her high with a harsh pant and sinks back down into the mattress.

 

“That was so beautiful,” Peeta whispers as he crawls up her body to look into her eyes, which are now filled with relaxed bliss. She feels exhausted; it’s been a long time since she’s had any type of release like that and for Peeta to give it to her, it’s even more overwhelming. She smiles at him lazily and he leans his head down to sneak a kiss. She can taste herself on his tongue, but she’s surprised to find she doesn’t mind.

 

Their naked bodies wrap around each other, and after a few minutes of lazy kisses, she feels Peeta’s cock growing hard again beside her thigh. She lowers her hand in order to grip him, but he stops her quickly, halting her movements.

 

“Please don’t take this the wrong way,” he murmurs against her lips. “Although I would love nothing more than to be inside you right now, I think we’ve done this a bit backwards.” He leans up on his elbows and gives her a sweet smile. “There’s something that I would really like to do first, before I make love to you.” Lifting off her, he reaches over and grabs the coupon booklet from his side table. He flicks through it and rips out a coupon to show her.

 

‘ _This coupon entitles you to one romantic date.’_

“You want to take me out on a date before we have sex? Even though you just went down on me a few minutes ago?” She laughs.

 

A blush touches his cheeks, before he laughs along with her. “Well, I am a gentleman, remember?”

 

“There was nothing gentlemanly with what you just did,” she tells him with a smirk.

 

He winks. “Well, can you just humor a man who’s been in love with you for seven years and would like to take you out on a date?”

 

“When you put it that way…That does sound nice, so I guess I could,” she tells him with a hint of false mockery.

 

“So, you’ll allow it?

 

“I’ll allow it,” she says smiling back and wraps her arms around his neck, bringing him closer to her. She doesn’t think she’s ever felt so happy before, she feels so light and giddy.

 

After a moment Peeta moves off her and lays down behind her, wrapping his arms around her body and pulling her closer to his chest. He gives her neck a quick nuzzle, which makes her giggle. “I wish I could freeze this moment, right here, right now, and live in it forever,” he whispers.

 

She sighs. “That does sound perfect, but just think about all the things we would miss out on like – kisses, hugs, romantic dates and lots of hot sex.”

 

“Hmm, you do make a very good point,” he tells her, as his warm ragged breath skims over her ear. “Speaking of which, I think we need to go on this date pretty quickly, as I don’t know how long I can be a gentleman for.” He roams a hand up her body to cup her breast to make a point. “I feel like a man who is dying of thirst; I’ve had one taste of you and I know it’ll never be enough.”

 

Katniss feels her stomach quiver in anticipation. “How about a breakfast date?” She suggests, looking at his digital clock on the bedside table. “It’s 3am - so it’s not too far away.”

 

“That sounds perfect,” he replies, kissing her cheek and nestling his head above hers. Katniss swears he takes a deliberate sniff of her hair before she hears him let out a content sigh.

 

As they both close their eyes and begin to drift off, she whispers one last thing to him. “Stay with me.”

 

Gripping her tighter, he murmurs, “Always.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's taken me awhile to get this out (it's actually been on my tumblr for a week now, but due to dealing with some RL issues I couldn't get to a computer until now. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter - be warned its like 3/4 full of smut lol. Depending if inspiration strikes I might do one more part - but it wont be for awhile, as I need to concentrate on some other stories I'm working on.
> 
> I'm going to give another shout out to Chash for the initial inspiration for this story. You rock!
> 
> Also to my beta and friend Sponsormusings for everything you do for me. I did not envy you going through this monster chapter!

_~ 6 weeks later ~_

Standing in front of her bedroom’s full length mirror, Katniss smooths her hands down her outfit and stares nervously back at her reflection. She barely recognises herself, and if anyone had told her a few weeks ago that she’d willingly be dressed up like this, she would have said they were insane. But being in a loving and committed relationship with Peeta has helped build her confidence and bring her out of her timid shell; it’s like a newer and bolder version of herself has been unleashed. Giving her reflection a quick smile, she makes sure every item of clothing is sitting perfectly in place. She’s looking forward to the moment when Peeta walks through the door and sees her.

 

The idea of buying a sexy French maid outfit originated from the _Daily Favors For Lovers Coupon Booklet_. When cooking dinner recently, she’d stumbled across the little booklet in the cutlery drawer – how it found its way in there, she’ll never know. Taking it out and flicking through it with a practiced ease, she wasn’t surprised to see only a small number of coupons left. In the last 6 weeks, she and Peeta had been busy putting his accidental birthday gift to good use.

 

The morning after his birthday party, they’d woken up late but well rested, content in each other’s arms. They’d even managed to restrain themselves from any other physical activity besides kissing, as Peeta had been determined to stick to the plan and take her out on a breakfast date before they had sex.

 

Stepping out into the crisp autumn air hand in hand, they’d headed in the direction of their favorite café down the street which served all day breakfast. Every now and again she’d felt Peeta’s gaze on her, sneaking looks in her direction. She’d tilted her head to the side as subtly as she could, and had studied the mixture of happiness and disbelief on his face – like he still couldn’t believe this was happening between the two of them. Katniss, who self-consciously usually hated being stared at, had smiled and rubbed her thumb against the back of his hand in soothing circles, reassuring him with a simple, “This is real, Peeta.”

 

As they’d settled into a corner booth in the cosy café, the smell of delicious breakfast food had wafted tantalizingly through the air, making their mouths water and their stomachs growl. They hadn’t eaten much at the party the night before, so the plates of pancakes, eggs, bacon and toast had been a welcoming sight. They’d decided to avoid the topic of the coupon booklet for now, and instead talked about the rest of the party and what was coming up for each of them during the new working week – it had been simple and easy, like nothing had changed between them, but they’d both known everything had. Peeta had been the ultimate gentleman, something she knew he would pride himself for - he'd helped her with her coat, paid for their meals, had opened doors for her. They'd kissed, and held hands, things she'd never expected to do on a first date, but with Peeta, they'd felt completely natural

 

However, as soon as they’d gotten back to their apartment and taken off their coats, the gentleman had gone and in his place had been a man so consumed with lust and want that Katniss was still shocked that they’d even made it to her bedroom, that they hadn’t consummated their relationship right there on the floor in the entry way. She couldn’t blame him though; after seven years of waiting and pining, patience had been damned.

 

The first time they’d had sex, it had been fast and desperate, but Peeta, through his confident and frantic strokes, had still made sure she’d reached her peak first. They’d spent the rest of the day avoiding the clean-up of the party and instead had stayed in bed, exploring and getting acquainted with each other’s bodies. Towards the late afternoon, while lying contentedly in each other’s arms, Katniss’ body half draped over his chest and Peeta’s fingers gently stroking her hair, he’d asked her out of the blue what her favorite sexual position was. At first, Katniss had shaken her head shyly; she’d always been embarrassed when it came to discussing sex. But with his pleading puppy dog eyes and some gentle prodding, she’d given in and shared quietly that she liked it when she was on all fours and was taken from behind. With a feral grin and hungry eyes, he’d rolled her over onto her back and told her he loved it when she was on top riding him, because he could admire every inch of her while watching himself move in and out of her body.

 

The night had ended with them making a slow and passionate love that was so powerful and soul consuming that they’d come together, gripping each other tightly and groaning into each other’s mouths. Coming down from the high, Katniss had used her hand to wipe away a strand of hair off his sweaty forehead. She’d looked into his exhausted yet loving eyes and her heart had hitched. The feelings she had for him had built so rapidly and overwhelmed her, but she’d no longer been unsure and terrified; she’d been hopeful and happy and had known then that Peeta was it for her.

 

Giving her reflection one last look over, Katniss reaches over to her bedside table and grabs the finishing touch to her outfit – a small, black, feather duster. The plastic handle is useless and flimsy, but she knows it doesn’t have any tangible use. Besides, she’s sure the duster will be the last thing on Peeta’s mind when he walks in and notices that she’s wearing a black bodice that highlights her breasts, a cute tulle skirt that barely covers her naked ass and a white lace headpiece that makes her long dark hair shine lustrously. The fishnet thigh highs and black kitten heels complete the outfit and make her legs look toned and long.

 

She’s never done anything like this before – has never participated in any type of role playing, especially in a sexual manner. She never thought she would be caught dead going into a lingerie store to buy _anything,_ let alone a costume, but since Peeta, she can feel herself and her needs changing. The coupon booklet has been a godsend, because not only has it brought her and Peeta together, but it’s also helped to begin to knock down her inhibitions, as well as the doubts she carries about herself. She knows that she couldn’t do this with anyone else. Only _Peeta_. His love, support, trust and security gives her the confidence and initiative to be brave and try new things. Like one of the final few coupons left.

 

_‘This coupon entitles you to one role playing session of your choice.’_

 

She could have chosen something else in the store, like a cop or a nurse but, like the coupon booklet, the French maid outfit had caught her eye – she thought it was ironic and that Peeta would get a kick out of it. She’s still behind in her chores and he’s still doing them for her; some things haven’t changed between them.

 

Walking carefully out of her bedroom and trying not to stumble and look clumsy in her heels, she heads to the living room to wait for Peeta, who should be home at any moment. Although she can feel butterflies dancing excitedly in her belly, she can’t deny her palms are starting to sweat from nervousness. _Role playing?! What was I thinking? I’m a terrible actress._ Taking a deep breath and a seat on the sofa, she wipes her palms on the cushions, the textured fabric feeling rough against her skin. Gazing up, she sees the framed artwork of her and Peeta sitting on the beach looking at the sunset. Well, _she’s_ looking at the sunset - it wasn’t until the night of Peeta’s party and the misunderstanding with the coupons, that she’d looked closer and noticed that Peeta was actually looking at her. Smiling at the memory and starting to feel her nerves dissolve, she knows she owes a lot to that picture - it played a role, similar to the coupon booklet, in helping her and Peeta get together. Seeing Peeta’s love in the artwork gives her the reassurance to stand up and get into position. She’s going to do this. For Peeta. And even if she stumbles, it’ll be alright because she knows he won’t let her fall.

 

A few moments later, she hears the tell-tale sound of keys rattling and the turn of a lock. The butterflies reappear in her belly and flutter about madly. _You can do this._ She leans over purposely, so her barely covered ass is now facing the front door as she pretends to dust the coffee table.

 

“Katniss, I’m home, you won’t…oh my god!” She hears the abrupt sound of keys falling, scratching the hardwood floor as they land. A beat goes by and then a strained whisper follows. “Fuck.”

 

Already pleased with his response, she turns around and tries to stay in character. “Oh, you surprised me, Mr Mellark. Welcome home,” she smiles innocently.

 

No words come out of his mouth, which hangs open in stunned disbelief. His feet seem frozen to the floor as his eyes turn dark and move deliberately down and over her body, taking in her outfit and every inch of exposed skin.  She tries to act seductively by placing a hand on her hip and using her other hand to drag the feather duster smoothly up her outer thigh, tracing it across her chest and then using it to flick her hair back over her shoulder so he can get a good look at the arch of her neck. She’s pleased, and smiles internally, when she sees him poke out his tongue and wet his lips eagerly.

 

“Could you please close the door?”

 

Without moving his lustful gaze off her, he uses his left arm to slam the door closed with a bang.

 

Leaning her head down slightly, she looks up at him shyly, fluttering her eyelashes as she walks towards him. He’s wearing the white t-shirt that he usually wears underneath his baker’s apron; the material is stretched out across his broad shoulders and shows off his toned arm muscles. She wets her lips in anticipation - there’s no better feeling in this world than being wrapped up in Peeta’s arms. _It’s safe. It’s home._

“Are you here to finish me off, sweetheart?” He manages to breathe out, taking his time to look her up and down more deliberately as she moves closer. His gaze lingers on her quivering breasts, which are nearly bursting out of the corset, before settling on her grey eyes. She swears she can see a dark blue storm forming in his and the expectation of what this night could bring makes her thighs clench.

 

“Did you have a good day at work, _sir_?”

 

His lips curl up in surprise at the sound of his title, but he gives her a slight nod in recognition. She knows he understands what’s she doing and is more than willing to play along.

 

“I had a terrible day actually. I haven’t been sleeping well, and I burnt a whole tray of bread.”

 

“I’m sorry to hear that, sir,” she answers sympathetically. She knows there’s an underlying truth to his answer, but now is definitely not the time to discuss it.

 

“Well, I think my day is about to get better,” he replies back confidently. “How was yours?”

 

She lets out a fake dramatic sigh, “Not so good, sir.” She moves her gaze down to stare at the floor, although not before spotting the bulge currently growing in his pants. “I hope you won’t be angry with me?”

 

“And why would I be angry with you?” He moves forward so there is only a sliver of space left between their bodies. Katniss can hear his breathing getting harsher as he uses his finger to tilt her chin up so she’s now looking into his eyes. “ _Miss Everdeen,_ answer me.”

 

At the sound of his husky voice calling her by her last name, Katniss’ feels a jolt hit her lower belly in excitement and begins to feel wetness leak from her core and onto her inner thighs. A part of her just wants to jump him right here and now - but another part of her is curious to see what he’ll do next. She’s never seen Peeta role play before, and it’s making her horny as hell. _Just play for a little bit longer._ “I didn’t get all my chores done today,” she answers back quietly.

 

His nostrils flare and his features are stoic. “So I’m guessing if you haven’t done all your cleaning, things are pretty… _dirty_ around here?”

 

Katniss nods, and bites her lower lip. “ _Very dirty,_ sir.”

 

He lets out a feral growl and she’s harshly pulled into his arms with such force that she drops the feather duster. Her breasts are squashed up against his hard chest and his eyes blaze back at her with hunger. She feels the heat of his hands travel down her body and grasp every inch of the thin material she’s wearing, before they move under her short skirt and his calloused fingers begin to massage each of her ass cheeks. With her high heels on she’s at the right height where she can feel his hardness against her core. Letting out little sighs and mewls, she begins to rock herself against him.

 

His hands move up to the sides of her head to hold her in place as he leans down to claim her lips in a fiery kiss. His needy tongue swipes along her lower lip, demanding entrance and she’s more than happy to give it to him. A groan escapes her mouth as his tongue dances with hers. She feels his hands leave her face and travel up and down her body again, like they’re trying to map out every inch of her. At the same time their groins continue grinding up against each other in a steady but eager pace. He starts to nip along her bottom lip, causing tingling goosebumps to erupt all over her skin. As he pulls away, they both gasp for air. His eyes are wide and his lips are swollen; he looks like he’s been thoroughly kissed, and she can only imagine she appears the same way.

 

“You’ve been a bad girl, Miss Everdeen,” he tells her roughly.

 

“I’m sorry, sir. I’ll promise I’ll finish all my chores tomorrow. Please let me make it up to you.” She looks up at him with pleading eyes and places her hands on his chest, admiring every hard line and muscle as she travels down and meets the edge of his pants. She notices the outline of his cock which seems to be growing bigger and harder by the second. She runs a playful hand along it and she swears she feels it twitch.

 

Quickly he moves her hand away and holds both her arms by her sides. Giving her a hard look he replies, “You need to be punished.”

 

“I’m happy to oblige, Mr Mellark,” she tells him, and begins to sink down onto her knees, her intentions clear.

 

“Oh no, Miss Everdeen, we’ll be doing your punishment first,” he states, pulling her back up.

 

Breaking out of character for a moment, Katniss narrows her eyes in confusion. She’s not sure what Peeta’s got in mind. Looking up at him, he still looks serious, but she can feel both his calloused thumbs rub soothing circles on her arms. It’s all the reassurance she needs. She _trusts_ Peeta.

 

“You’re to stand here – you can hold this for support,” he says, indicating the back of their old, but very comfortable couch. “But you can’t touch me. Do you understand?”

 

She nods her head and is then left speechless as she watches Peeta take a step back to pull his shirt over his head and throw it casually onto the floor. She lets out an audible groan as her eyes ghost over the planes of his smooth, bare chest. She would love to take a step closer right now and start using her mouth to kiss and lick all the way from his neck, right down to his stomach muscles. But he’s told her not to touch him, so she won’t.

 

He steps forward and gets down on his knees in front of her. Using his hands again he traces the lean muscle of her legs, which are half-hidden seductively under the fishnet thigh highs.  He gently places one of her legs over his shoulder, while his other hand holds her steady at the waist. He places light kisses on her inner thigh, and tells her, “Your whole outfit is to stay on.”

 

She closes her eyes and sighs at the sensation of his warm lips travelling over her sensitive skin, not quite knowing where they’ll move to next. “Yes, sir.”

 

Suddenly, she feels him move one of his hands underneath her skirt and, using the pad of his fingers, starts to rub small, tight circles against her bare pussy. She can feel more moisture gathering at her core as she starts to rock her hips to meet his teasing ministrations. He’s not there for long before he removes his hand, breaking out of character as he looks up at her in awe. “You’re dripping…fuck, Katniss. This really turns you on doesn’t it?” He stares at her arousal covering his digits and with a heated look back up at her, begins to lick his fingers clean. “I need to go straight to the source,” he moans as he ducks his head under her skirt. “You can’t touch me,” he reminds her, as the heat of his breath against her pussy makes her internal walls clench.

 

His confident tongue uses varying techniques to keep her on her toes – literally. With every swipe and gentle lick, she can feel the leg she’s still standing on lift up off the ground, so she’s balancing on her toes. She lets out a loud sigh and grabs the back of the couch with one hand when she feels him dip his tongue inside and swirl her moisture around, while still purposely staying away from her clit. With delicious pleasure building inside her, she moves her other hand down to hold onto his head. But very quickly, he removes himself out from under her skirt and looks up at her with hard eyes. She can see her desire smeared all over his face, the glistening evidence making her eyes blaze with desperation. “Please don’t stop.”

 

“I told you not to touch me, didn’t I?”

 

She nods quickly, snatching her hand away. “I’m sorry.”

 

“Sorry, what?”

 

“I’m sorry, _sir,”_ she gasps out. “Please…sir…I need more.” She doesn’t recognise the sound of her own voice anymore, as she desperately moves her hips in circles, eager for Peeta’s mouth on her again. 

 

“That’s better,” he growls out and ducks his head back under her skirt.

 

She feels him push his tongue back inside her a few more times, dipping in and out in a steady rhythm, while Katniss tries hard to keep both her hands in place, gripping the couch. All of a sudden, his warm tongue reaches her clit and he begins to flick and suck on the sensitive little bud. “Oh, my god!” She exclaims loudly, her voice echoing through the room. “Yes! Yes! Right there! Please don’t stop,” she gasps out in between ragged breaths. She feels him push a finger inside her and she’s gone. She has no control of her body and voice anymore, as the wonderful pleasure that’s building in her body consumes her. Her hands clench and unclench the fabric of the couch and she feels the leg she’s standing on begin to bend and her body sagging. She needs to lay down, _now!_

 

“Oh, _oh god,_ ” she screams as she feels him insert a second finger, pumping them inside her, her hips gyrating furiously. Wetness is streaming down her thighs and she feels like her standing leg is about to give out from under her at any second – the one over his shoulder is not doing much better. He must sense that she’s starting to struggle, as he shifts away and quickly removes her leg from his shoulder, helping to ease her down onto the floor so she’s laying stretched out on the large living room rug. She sighs in relief and can’t help but give her legs a quick stretch while Peeta wastes no time placing his hands underneath her ass, pushing her pussy back to his willing mouth where he continues sucking on her clit eagerly.

 

“Oh! Oh! Oh! Fuck, yes! Yes, Yesss!” She screams as she instinctively grabs at his hair and pulls on the ends hard as she’s pushed over the edge. She feels him groan against her and the vibration causes her body to shake, like an electric current is surging through her. Her back arches, she feels a gush and hears Peeta moan out in surprise. As she comes down from her high, her legs fall to the sides and she’s panting hard, like she’s just run a marathon. _Oh my god!_ _Oh my fucking god_! Peeta moves from her clit and dips his tongue inside her, gathering and swallowing her moisture. She closes her eyes in exhaustion as she tries to calm down her heavy breathing. She lets Peeta continue licking her until she begins to feel too sensitive and his hair begins to tickle her inner thighs.

 

She places a hand on his shoulder and he stops immediately, crawling back up her body, careful not to put any weight on her and leans down to kiss her forehead. She opens her eyes to see him looking down at her with bright eyes and a smug grin. “How did you like your punishment?”

 

She gives him a sated and satisfied grin. “If all your punishments are like that, feel free to do that to me anytime.”

 

“Mmm, that was so hot, you’ve never been that wet before. It was a huge turn on,” he tells her. Sitting up on his knees, he digs into his pocket to pull out some tissues to gently wipe off her arousal that’s still gleaming on his face. He leans back down and places his lips on hers for a sweet and languid kiss.

 

Katniss sighs in contentment, ignoring the fact that she can taste herself and wraps her arms around his neck to bring him in closer. “Thank you,” she murmurs against his lips. “That was…amazing and unexpected. I didn’t know you had it in you, _Mr Mellark_.”

 

He chuckles and lifts his head up to look into her eyes. “I could say the same about you, _Miss Everdeen_. This whole scene was so unexpected. Look at you -” he gazes down at her body in wonder. “You look so sexy and you did this for me.” He brings his eyes back up to her. “Seriously, you’re welcome to wear this anytime you’re in the apartment.”

 

She laughs. “And what about you? I think I deserve to see you in something like this.”

 

“I don’t think me wearing a French maid outfit would have the same effect,” he jokes.

 

“No,” she agrees, rolling her eyes. “I mean maybe we could get you a costume of some sort…like a fireman or a police officer…”

 

“Hmm, so you like a man in uniform - that’s good to know. I’m learning all these new personal tidbits about you that I never knew before.”

 

“Well that’s what happens when you’re in a relationship, right?”

 

“Right,” he smiles, and moves off her so he can lie on his side next to her, placing an arm across her stomach. “I love you so much. This really has been the best six weeks of my life. Sometimes I wake up and I…” his eyes suddenly fall and he looks sad, before he quickly shakes his head like he’s trying to forget something.

 

“Hey,” Katniss moves onto her side worriedly, and cups his jaw so he’ll look at her. “What’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing - I’m fine.”

 

“Peeta, we’re supposed to be honest with each other, remember?”

 

He sighs in defeat. “I know, and I’ll tell you, I promise, but not yet. Let’s not spoil the mood.” He leans down to give her a quick peck on the lips.

 

She doesn’t want to be a nagging girlfriend, especially not after only six weeks of dating. She’ll let it go for now and give him some space - but this conversation isn’t over. “Okay,” she tells him, and tries to put a seductive grin on her face so they can get back on track. “Now, I think we were in the middle of something _Mr Mellark._ Would you like to move closer and refresh my memory?”

 

With an enthusiastic grin, he rolls back on top of her, trapping her underneath him. “My pleasure,” he tells her, and leans down to claim her lips. Their tongues meet and fight for dominance as Peeta lowers his weight down onto her. He moves her hands so they’re resting near her head and clasps them together with his own. She loves feeling him on top of her; there’s something carnal about the man she loves holding her down and kissing her until she’s almost breathless. She feels his erection, hard against her thigh, and he starts to rock against her body; the guilt fills her immediately. _Shit, I’m a bad girlfriend._ _I’ve just had the best orgasm of my life and poor Peeta’s still here, hard as a rock and without complaint._ He’s _always_ taking care of her needs first. This whole role playing experience was supposed to be for him. But like always, he’s flipped it around so he can take care of her. _Well this is getting rectified right now!_

 

“Sir,” she mumbles against his lips, trying to break for air. “I still owe you for not finishing my chores today.” She rolls her hips up meeting his eagerly. “You know I hate owing people…so how do you want me?”

 

“Shit, this is a whole new side of you and I love it,” he tells her huskily as he moves off her and stands up. “I want you in front of me on your knees… _Miss Everdeen_.”

 

_Mmm role playing Peeta is back._ She licks her lips and quickly gets in position in front of him. She helps remove his pants and boxers and is almost hit in the face by his cock as it springs out from its confines. Looking up and meeting his eyes, her small hand grasps a hold of his shaft. She still thinks cocks in general look weird, but she’s become well acquainted with Peeta’s over the last six weeks and no longer finds it intimidating. Especially when she sees the power she has over him just by holding it in her hand or placing it in her mouth. She moves her other hand onto his upper thighs, rubbing the hard muscles, before she moves her hand up to tease his sack.

 

“Oh, fuck,” he mutters, placing a hand on her head and running his fingers through her hair.

 

She moves her eyes up to lock in with his dark blue ones, his desperation clear as he rocks his hips forward. “What do you want me to do?”

 

He groans as she starts moving her hand up and down in a leisurely pace, like she has all the time in the world. “More. I want you to suck on it, Miss Everdeen.”

 

Her pussy clenches at his demand and she moves her hand down to grip his base more firmly. Using long and languid strokes, she dips her head and starts to lick the underside of his cock. Each time her tongue reaches the bulbous head she twirls her tongue around in quick, small circles. Soon his whole cock is covered in her saliva.

 

“Oh, damn, that’s so good.” He breathes out harshly and grips her head tightly. “Please, I need more. I have to be inside that beautiful, warm mouth of yours.”

 

Pleased with the effect her ministrations are having on him so far – like Peeta breaking out of character - she looks up at him and repeats his words. “With pleasure.” She moves one hand to hold onto one of his hips in order to keep him steady, while the other one remains wrapped around his base. Lowering her mouth, she slowly engulfs as much of his swollen member as possible. She can taste the pre cum that’s been glistening on the tip and swirls her tongue around the slit. Her hand joins in, moving up and down steadily.

 

She hears him let out a loud groan that echoes throughout the entire apartment. Shifting her eyes up, she can see his head thrown back and his mouth open wide in pleasure. She loves watching him like this and knowing it’s her that’s making him feel this way. It’s times like this, she wonders why they weren’t together earlier and how it had taken them seven years to get here. From the moment they’d first come together as one, neither of them had felt it was strange crossing that line from friends to lovers; it had felt so natural, so right.

 

Deciding to continue her streak of being bold and trying new things, Katniss, moves her hands around so they’re now resting on his lower back. She tilts his hips more towards her and opens her mouth wider, encouraging the muscles in the back of her throat to relax. She slowly moves forward, easing herself further down his engorged cock, trying to encase as much of him as she can. She feels him suddenly tighten his grip on the roots of her hair almost to the point of pain; his hips spasm forward involuntarily as he lets out a string of obscenities.

 

Each dirty word makes her pussy pulse with want and she feels her mouth start to pool with saliva; she holds herself still while Peeta tries hard not to push himself further down her throat. Through watery eyes she gives him a quick glance and he’s looking down at her in bliss - his mouth is open, his nostrils are flaring and his breathing is coming out in heavy pants, with mutters of _“Fuck, fuck, fuck.”_

 

She suddenly has the urgent need to breathe again and she quickly removes her mouth with a loud gasp, her lungs pushing and pulling oxygen back into her lungs in relief.

 

“That was fucking amazing,” he gasps, staring down at her and trying to get his own breathing under control. “I had no idea you could do that.”

 

“Neither did I,” she tells him through calming breaths. “But only for you.”

 

“Fuck! I need you now; no more role playing or foreplay,” he tells her, grasping her arms and pulling her up to stand. He uses his hands to cup her face. “I need to be inside you now, before I lose control.”

 

Katniss responds by giving him a passionate kiss, one that’s hot, wet and demanding.

“Shit, I don’t think we’re even going to make it back to our room,” he claims, breaking away and picking her up. Her legs wrap around his waist, her ankles cross at his lower back, while he brings her body against his by gripping her ass. “Put your arms around my neck,” he commands.

 

Following his instructions, she circles her arms around his neck, her fingers drifting into his hair. “Have you ever had sex standing up before?” She asks.

 

His eyes glint and his mouth curls up into a cheeky smirk. “No, but I’m about to.” He strides over to the wall closest to them, which is next to their small fireplace, and props her against it, using his body weight to hold her there.

 

Squirming a bit, trying to feel as comfortable as she can against a wall she suggests, “I think it will be easier if I put one of my legs down.”

 

Nodding roughly, Peeta helps her stand up on one leg, while her other leg shifts slightly to wrap around his hip.

 

“Hold onto me tight, because this is going to be hard and fast,” he growls, and uses one hand to grab her ass, while the other grips his shaft. With a bit of manoeuvring, she feels him line up his cock, and then ever so slowly sinks inside her until every inch of his length is encased in her tight warmth. Her inner walls throb in anticipation at the welcoming intrusion and she swivels her hips to encourage him to move, but he doesn’t. Peeta stays perfectly still. It’s like being inside her has all of a sudden restrained him and left him speechless. The only way Katniss knows he’s still with her is through the strong grip he still has on her ass and his breath warming her neck.

 

“I love you so much,” he breathes out, fighting to stay in control. “I would do anything for you.”

 

Katniss feels her insides tighten at his words and she swears she feels him twitch in reply. “I love you too… so much,” she gasps out. “Did you want to do something for me?”

 

“Yes! Anything, it’s yours.”

 

“Fuck me – show me how much you love me,” she begs. The second the words are out of her mouth he pulls out and pushes back in swiftly. Katniss lets out a blissful sigh as he begins thrusting in and out of her.

 

“You feel so good,” he grunts out and his mouth attaches and sucks on her neck. “So wet for me.”

 

Katniss tries to move her hips to meet his enthusiastic strokes, but she’s finding it difficult with the position they’re in – the angle just isn’t quite right. “Don’t worry,” he replies, sensing her problem and lifting his head to look at her. “Just stay still, I’ll get you there,” he promises.

 

He shifts his angle – _yes!_ \- and Katniss lets out a choking sound at the back of her throat as she feels him move impossibly deeper. She grips his shoulders hard, her nails leaving crescent shape marks on his skin. He picks up the pace, pounding into her hard enough that her back is hitting the wall on every thrust. But she doesn’t care, she doesn’t feel any pain, just Peeta’s cock inside her and his pubic bone hitting against her buzzing clit.

 

“Are you close?” He gasps, sweat now beading across his forehead. “I just need you to come, Kat, and I’m there.”

 

“I’m so close,” she pants out as he keeps pushing into her. She feels his hand move down and settle in between their bodies, his fingers parting her folds so he can tease her clit. “Oh, yes, right there!”

 

Peeta nuzzles his face into her neck, his loud pants and groans meeting her ears. Arching her neck up to give him more room, her sex–fuelled daze is interrupted by the sight above them -  their picture, the one of them together staring at the sunset. The frame is vibrating against the wall in time with every one of his thrusts. “Peeta…the…oh, _yes,_ there…the picture…” she tries to explain, but she’s feeling too good and the way he’s pushing into her, she knows he’s too far gone to understand what she’s trying to say.

 

“Kiss me,” he demands, bringing his head back up. They claim each other’s lips, but it’s messy as they breathe and pant into each other’s mouths. Suddenly, Katniss feels a tingling sensation hit her lower belly; her walls begin to contract and she knows she’s on the brink of coming. “I’m there,” she calls out in warning and Peeta rubs her clit harder in response. Her grip on him tightens, her body goes stiff and her insides clench and spasm around his length as she comes. “Yes! Oh, yes!”

 

He groans loudly in response and continues his powerful strokes so her orgasm lasts for as long as possible. “Can I still come inside you?” He pants out, struggling to keep it together.

 

Katniss, being too consumed coming down from her blissful high to form any words, can only nod her head frantically in reply. After only the first day of them being together, the conversation had gotten around to discussing birth control and contraceptives. Katniss was on the pill and both of them had always used condoms with their previous partners. They’d both agreed that what was happening between them was real and their future was with each other, always, so they’d decided to forego condoms. But being the gentleman he is and knowing how Katniss feels about kids, Peeta can’t help but ask sometimes if it’s still alright.

 

After a few more frantic pumps, he gasps out, “Shit, I’m coming!” His body goes tense and stills, with only his hips jerking erratically with each spurt of his release; he groans softly into her neck as he rides out his orgasm. Once his cock finishes pulsing inside her and his breathing starts to calm down, he raises his head and looks down at her softly with tired and satisfied eyes. He helps to slide her off his softening cock and places her other foot back on the ground, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her into his body to keep her steady. They look at each other with goofy grins - they both look shattered and utterly spent.

 

As Peeta opens his mouth to say something, they both hear a sudden and alarming noise coming from above them - their picture is slipping off its hook. It’s like it happens in slow motion, taunting them, as neither of them can get there in time to reach it. The framed picture lands on the edge of the fire place with an ear-splitting crash, the impact spraying shards of glass in every direction. On instinct Katniss closes her eyes and covers her face against Peeta’s chest. But she doesn’t feel anything land on her, only the sensation of being picked up and swung swiftly around. Once she feels it’s safe, she opens up her eyes and notices her position has shifted. Peeta’s naked body is now standing in between her and the broken glass, like a shield. “Are you alright?” He asks worriedly, moving his hands up and down her body to see if she got cut.

 

Taking a few seconds to gather her bearings on the situation, she replies, “I’m fine, but are you alright?” She moves out of his arms and cranes her body around to inspect his back and legs. “What were you thinking? You put yourself closer to the glass, you idiot - did any shards hit you?”

 

“Better me than you,” he defends. “And no, I don’t think so. At least I can’t feel anything.”

 

She sighs in relief and both of them take a few steps back to avoid the broken mess that’s landed near their feet. They both look down at themselves, Katniss still in her French maid outfit and Peeta completely naked. With their state of undress and the mess displayed on the floor, it could be an unusual scene if anyone decided to wander in right now.

 

With her afterglow now dwindling, Katniss looks down at their picture sadly; it’s hard to tell if there’s any damage to it, but just the fact it fell and broke in the first place affects her more than she’d like to admit. But before she can share her thoughts on the matter, a deep and hearty chuckle falls from Peeta’s lips and echoes throughout the entire apartment. Katniss looks over to him in surprise, not finding the situation very humorous.

 

“Well, I sure know how to rock your walls until they implode, hey _Miss Everdeen_.” It’s more of a statement than a question, and his gloating face shines back at her, clearly proud of himself, as he moves his eyes intentionally from the mess on the floor to her skirt. She gets the joke and it’s a bad one.

 

“Oh, my god, Peeta,” she sighs. “Take my advice and don’t give up your day job to become a stand-up comedian.”

 

He winks playfully. “I wouldn’t dream of it. We both know you only keep me around so you can get your hands on my warm buns.”

 

“Peeta,” she says, feeling exasperated. “Seriously, our picture is ruined and all you can do is stand there and joke.”

 

“Oh come on, you have to admit it’s pretty funny how it happened,” he laughs and wraps his arms around her from behind.

 

“I love that picture,” she chokes out.

 

Peeta sighs and leans his chin down onto her shoulder, his breath fanning across her ear. “The picture is fine, I promise,” he murmurs. “It’s just the frame that’s broken, we can get another one. Please don’t be upset.”

 

She pulls an arm out from Peeta’s grasp and uses it to wipe away a stray tear. With her just experiencing a life affirming orgasm and a piece of something that helped her find her way to Peeta now broken, she can only think that it’s these things combined that are making her emotional. She usually doesn’t act like this - what’s Peeta doing to her? “You’re right, I’m sorry.” She arches her head back to place her lips on his for a sweet kiss.

 

“Well I don’t know about you,” he breaks away and turns her around in his arms so she’s now facing him. “But having sex against a wall is exhausting, I need to lie down in a comfortable bed.”

 

She gives him a smile. “It was pretty amazing though, you can’t deny it.”

 

“Oh, I’m not denying anything,” he tells her, clasping her hand and leading her down the hallway to her bedroom, well, _their_ bedroom now. “I’m all for fucking you in any position, anytime, anywhere. But right now, _Mr Mellark_ needs to lie down and rest.”

 

“Well, you are 25 now,” she reminds him, and they both lay down on the bed, arranging themselves on their sides so their faces are only inches apart. Peeta drapes an arm over her waist and her feet tangle with his. “You’re an old man. The next thing you’ll be telling me is that your hips are hurting.”

 

“Would you think any less of me if I said they were?” He lets out an embarrassed chuckle.

 

Smiling, she raises her head up to look at him. “I could never think anything bad about you. Ever,” she tells him seriously. She then settles herself back down next to him. “Now just rest old man.”

 

The minutes tick by and the dusk that had filled the late afternoon sky has now been replaced by nightfall. Their darkened room is calm, nothing but soft, measured breaths from each of them filling the soundless space. Both are on the brink of falling asleep, when Katniss remembers a moment earlier, when Peeta had stopped himself from sharing something with her. She doesn’t want to spoil the mood, but she doesn’t think she can close her eyes and enjoy a peaceful night’s sleep if something is bothering Peeta. She’s worried it has something to do with her and their relationship - she needs to know _now_. “Peeta,” she says softly, just in case he’s already drifted off.

 

“Hmm,” he replies quietly and opens up his eyes slowly to look at her. “What is it, beautiful?”

 

She hesitates for a beat before voicing her concern. “What were you going to say to me earlier?”

 

He’s silent for a moment - Katniss can see his bright eyes through the soft darkness, and they narrow in thought. She thinks he’s not going to answer her when one word escapes his lips. “I’m…I’m having nightmares,” he reveals softly.

 

“Why are you having nightmares?” She asks, surprised. She knows he hasn’t been sleeping well lately - he’s even admitted it - often waking up abruptly in the middle of the night and then taking hours to fall back asleep. But _nightmares_? She’d had no idea. “What are they about?”

 

He lets out a loud sigh and she feels him move onto his back. She sits up and leans across her bedside table to switch on her lamp. Warm light illuminates the room and it takes a few moments for their eyes to adjust to the glow. She looks over to Peeta, who is staring up at the ceiling with an uncomfortable expression on his face. She doesn’t want him to think he’s in the spotlight and about to be interrogated, but they’re in this together and she wants to help. “Please tell me,” she begs.

 

He looks over to her with a sad smile. “They’re about…losing you.”

 

“Losing me?” She asks stunned. She really wasn’t expecting that answer. “Peeta, you’re not going to lose me,” she tries to reassure him.

 

“Rationally I know that, but they feel so real.”

 

“Tell me,” she encourages, moving closer to him and taking his hand in hers. “In your dreams, how do you lose me?”

 

“Every night is different,” he explains, gripping her hand tightly. “Sometimes I lose you because… my mother comes back into our lives and she convinces you I’m not worth it. And other nights I dream about us getting into some kind of accident. Last night we were in a car crash and… you died,” he chokes out.

 

“Oh, Peeta…”

 

“I know these nightmares are based on my fears.” He looks at her intently. “And even when I’m in them, I know they aren’t real. I tell myself to wake up, beg my consciousness to pull me out of them, but I can never get myself out.” He takes a breath, his eyes shaded with gloom.

 

“They aren’t real, Peeta. None of it is. I love you and I’m not going anywhere.

 

He moves his other hand up to lightly caress her cheek and for a few moments they stare into each other eyes in silence. “It’s always you,” he mouths.

 

She narrows her eyes in question.

 

He gives her a tiny smile. “It’s you who always brings me back from the nightmares. Who would have thought Katniss Everdeen was such a cuddler,” he lightly teases. “It’s your touch that always brings me back.”

 

Katniss gives him the biggest grin she can muster. She’s relieved that he’s shared this with her, that she knows what’s been disrupting his sleep. “Only you,” she tells him. She brings her fingers up to his eyes and very gently uses the tips to close his eyelids. “You’re exhausted, you need to sleep.”

 

He nods his head, his eyes still closed and he helps her to lay back down beside him, wrapping his arms around her body. “Thank you,” he murmurs, his voice slowly fading as he drifts off.

 

She lays next to him, until his breathing evens out and she knows he’s fast asleep. With the exhaustion from today’s activities and the steady rhythm of his heartbeat beneath her ear, she’s quickly lulled into a deep sleep.

 

The next morning, they both wake up well rested and nightmare free.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading, I would love to hear what you think of it :)
> 
> I can be found on tumblr under 'peetaspikelets'


End file.
